


Cigno nero

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Addentrata nella pazzia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Dark, F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 07:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ispirata alla scena della tortura di Bellatrix, ma mi sono spinta più avanti. Scritta su richiesta di XMA, una BellatrixxHermione dai toni di violenza.Ha partecipato al Think Angst.





	Cigno nero

Cigno nero

Bellatrix guardò Codaliscia portare via Harry e Ron. Si girò e alzò la bacchetta, lanciò un cruciatus e vide la maga accasciarsi a terra. La guardò ansimare, stringersi le tempie e alzare il capo guardandola con odio. Le si inginocchiò vicino, le afferrò le spalle coperte dalla casacca nera e la spinse a terra. Hermione cadde con un tonfo e gemette, raggiunse con una ginocchia il petto della mangia morte che scoppiò a ridere. La raggiunse con uno schiaffo e la schiacciò a terra sotto di lei, la gonna nera della donna si sporcò di polvere tingendosi di striature bianche. Hermione sentì la guancia pulsare, la donna la tenne premuta al petto con il gomito e le lanciò altri due cruciatus. La giovane strinse gli occhi, il dolore di una serie di spille le invase tutto il corpo e sentì la mente svuotarsi. Le iridi le si arrossarono, il respiro le divenne irregolare. Sgranò gli occhi sentendo l’altra sbottonarle la camicia e tentò di colpirla con una testata. Un altro cruciatus la investì, la giovane gridò di dolore, chiuse gli occhi e si accasciò sul pavimento.

“Cosa avete preso?!” gridò Lestrange. La sua voce stridula uscì roca all’ultima parola e risuonò nel salone del maniero Malfoy. Hermione negò con il capo, l’altra le passò la mano sotto il vestito e le afferrò un seno. Le conficcò le unghie lunghe laccate di nero nella pelle, fino a far sgorgare il sangue.  Hermione strillò, l’altra le schiantò una gamba. La nata babbana ululò e la gamba sotto la gonna le si ruppe con uno schiocco.

“Cosa?” sibilò Bellatrix.

“Non ho preso niente, per favore. Non ho preso niente” mormorò Granger. I singhiozzi le spezzarono le parole, socchiuse gli occhi e socchiuse la bocca. Le labbra le tremavano, il battito cardiaco era accelerato e la testa le doleva. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso, i tremiti la scossero più forte facendole strofinare il capo a terra, i capelli le si sporcarono di polvere. Batté i denti, gemette e strofinò le mani sul pavimento. Sotto i dorsi sentì freddo, lo graffiò con le unghie spezzandosene una che ricadde sul marmo.

“La prego” implorò, piangendo più forte. L’altra oscillò la testa, abbassò lo sguardo e lo rialzò. Sgranò gli occhi fino a farli uscire dalle orbite, il suo respiro fece tremare una ciocca che le copriva il viso al centro facendola sbattere contro il proprio mento pallido.

“Te la sei cercata, il mio signore questo merita” mormorò. Si voltò, ringhiò e tirò fuori un pugnale dal vestito di seta nera ricamata. Iniziò a incidere la pelle chiara, Hermione iniziò a strillare. Tremò sbattendo ritmicamente gambe e piedi sul pavimento, il peso della donna la schiacciava a terra premendole sul costato fino a provocarle delle fitte. Il dolore delle ferite al braccio aumentava pulsando, il sangue rossastro colava. Le urla della giovane donna si fecero più acute, si ripeterono sempre più forti a distanza più ravvicinata.

“I tuoi amichetti sono al piano di sotto, non sentiranno niente. Solo delle bellissime grida! E nessuno ti salverà, no, no, no bambina cattiva” sibilò la donna.  Le afferrò la testa con l’altra mano e gliela abbatté un paio di volte con forza sul terreno, una ferita si aprì sul capo di Hermione e il sangue le coprì coprendole la fronte e la tempia, sporcandole i capelli. Bellatrix nascose di nuovo il pugnale e guardò i segni sul braccio della vittima.

“ _Mudblood[ **[1]**](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1878279&i=1#_ftn1)_ ” lesse a bassa voce. Abbassò il capo, i disordinati capelli neri crespi le finirono davanti al viso. Si leccò il braccio partendo dal marchio a risalire, fino al palmo. Rabbrividì, si voltò e ghignò sgranando gli occhi. Si sporse e rifece lo stesso sulla ferita della ragazza, avvertì il sapore metallico del sangue e la giovane singhiozzò più forte. Dimenò la testa, gemette e strinse gli occhi. Bellatrix rialzò il capo e si voltò verso di lei, gli occhi neri le si fecero liquidi. Infilò un dito nel riccio marrone crespo della strega più giovane, lo avvicinò al naso e lo annusò rumorosamente un paio di volte.

Sfilò di nuovo il pugnale e glielo passò sul maglione, strappandoglielo.  La stoffa beige di lana e quella bianca della camicia ricadde sul pavimento, la donna finì di strapparla con le mani e la spazzò via dal corpo della giovane o la lanciò all’indietro. Gridò, scoppiò a ridere e colpì il torace della ragazza con una manata facendola tossire. Il capo di Hermione , gli occhi della giovane erano bianchi e le labbra erano più chiare.

“Non è carino che tu stia svenendo” sussurrò con tono infantile. Le passò la lama gelida sulla guancia.

“Proprio no”. Aggiunse indurendo il tono. Le si sdraiò di sopra, aderendo al suo corpo e nascose di nuovo il pugnale. Si sollevò la stoffa della gonna e si abbassò gli slip, facendo la stessa cosa con la ragazza. Rialzò la testa e si leccò le labbra.

“Ora ti faccio vedere come si diventa donne, magari a essere iniziata capirai la giusta via” bisbigliò. Le afferrò le guance e premette fino ad arrossargliele. La baciò ripetutamente, spingendo le labbra con passione, le leccò le sue e le mise la lingua in bocca. Accarezzò quella della giovane, la sentì tremare leggermente e ansimare. Le accarezzò il collo sentendo l’osso della scapola e scese, accarezzandole un seno. Le raggiunse il capezzolo e lo strinse, la continuò a baciare sentendola gemere tra un’unione di bocche e l’altra. Si staccò e la giovane piegò il capo di lato, appoggiando la guancia sul pavimento. Bellatrix le leccò l’altra sentendo il sapore salato delle lacrime.

“Vediamo di fare in fretta, non vogliamo certo che tu svenga prima” mormorò addolcendo la voce. Strisciò più in basso e le accarezzò la guancia. Le strinse la coscia e le spostò la gamba di lato, risalì e le infilò indice e medio tra le gambe. Hermione fu scossa da un tremito, Bellatrix alzò la bacchetta e le lanciò un imperio.

“Gemi” le ordinò. L’altra negò con il capo, singhiozzò e la donna fece su e giù. Hermione gridò, diede una testata al pavimento e ricadde incosciente. Bellatrix s’imbronciò, tirò fuori le dita e le avvicinò al viso. Se le mise in bocca e le succhiò, accavallò le gambe e si tolse la mano dalla bocca.

“Che bambina cattiva” piagnucolò.

  


* * *

[ [1] ](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1878279&i=1#_ftnref1)  Mezzosangue

 


End file.
